


Moments from a Selkie courtship

by dahtwitchi, Yagura



Series: Selkie!verse [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comic, Courtship, Everyone have to have patience while Kakashi find the right pebble or five, M/M, Pining, Selkies, or at least my usual comic-like things, selkie kakashi, standalone moments from the selkie!verse in each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagura/pseuds/Yagura
Summary: Pebbles. Iruka got pebbles everywhere. It took some time, ok, it took more than a year, before he knew they were left on his windowsill by Hatake Kakashi. To what end he has no clue, the man himself have never mentioned it. But, well, the pebbles are nice and smooth and by now he know far more about stones and minerals than he ever thought he'd want to.That was how it all began, how the Selkie Kakashi tried and failed to avoid human connections.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These were born as the results of ramblings between Yagura and me. Just random bits and pieces from an AU that snowballed wonderfully! Reading their fics from the verse will probably make my little comic-y things make more sense ^^

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/83xrhwlmd/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)


	2. Have patience with him

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)


	3. They are PEBBLES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how kiddos can soak up random facts from grown ups they like? Yeah, that.

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

[](https://postimages.cc/)

**Author's Note:**

> Come by my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dahtwitchi) and say hello ^^


End file.
